


Hanging by a Hair

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Kinky, Sub Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena's hair is beautiful. Reader can't wait to get her hands on it.





	Hanging by a Hair

Rowena's hair was beautiful. Red as the hottest fire and soft as the finest silk, it was a work of art. It didn't matter if it was curled or straightened, styled or messy, wet or dry — it never lost its glamor, never lost its natural perfection.

You loved observing Rowena preening it in front of a mirror. She always gave it full attention. Perfection took time, it took care and dedication, and she was more than willing to give it that and more. You'd learned long ago not to bother her when she was busy with her hair. Anything and everything, no matter how important, could wait until that thick ginger mane was tamed and every strand was in its rightful place.

What you loved even more, though, was pulling it.

Fingers tangling in the delicate tendrils, you yanked her head back. Rowena's eyes, an emerald forest, fluttered half-closed, then locked with yours. The look in them was that of a wounded puppy, pleading, begging, desperate.

Manipulation times one hundred.

"Oh, sweetie," you cooed. Your face was an inch from hers, her nose brushing yours and breath lingering over your skin like a warm, fresh mist. "That's not gonna work on me."

She pouted, an adorable, endearing sight that made your knees week. "I've been good."

"You've been bad," you said. "Very, very bad."

"I don't think I have."

Your hold tightened, and you pulled her head further back, a warning. Rowena hissed so beautifully. The sound that left that pretty, white throat was art.

"You've been a  _ very _ bad girl," you said with just enough threat in your tone to make Rowena shiver. Delight spilled over you, fiery heat settling between your legs, lower, lower, lower. You loved having her at your mercy, having her powerless, yours to do anything you pleased with.

This gorgeous creature trusted you so much she let you tame her. She was yours; truly, genuinely yours. The thought was enough to send another rush of heat through you. You rubbed your thighs together, holding back a moan at the welcome friction. There would be time for pleasure later. Now, it was all punishment.

"It's possible I have," Rowena conceded.

You raised an eyebrow. "So you admit it?"

"Aye. I've been  _ very _ bad." She emphasized the word with a purr that made your tingle. Even at your mercy she had power over you. Not much, but just enough to make you almost as weak as her. Almost, for no matter how much your knees trembled and how hard your heart pounded, you were the one in control. You owned her.

You gave her hair a small tug as a reminder, eliciting another delectable hiss.

"And what happens to bad girls?"

"They get punished," Rowena said. Anticipation spilled over her face like lava. An expecting smirk crept over her lips, and it was instantly masked by a smile. Naughty girl.

"That's right," you said. "Bad girls get punished."

"Are you going to punish me, Y/N?"

"What do you think? Should you be punished?"

"Oh, yes! I've been very bad. I deserve to be punished." She beamed at the prospect like a child excited for a much-wanted expensive toy.

You smiled at her.

Then you pulled her by the hair and threw her on the bed.

Rowena let out a small yelp, but when you looked at her, you found her grinning, eyes glinting mischievously. Taunting you, daring you, challenging you. Sprawled on her back, bare, perfect, she was like a present eagerly awaiting to be tried out. Hair spilled around her head like a fiery halo. Your fingers itched to touch it, to run through those rich ginger curls and wrap around thick strands. And pull and pull and pull as she hissed and moaned and begged for more without a single word spoken.

Oh, yes. You were going to enjoy this.

And so would Rowena.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
